You're Chatting with a Random Stranger on Omegle!
by Knaxder
Summary: Edwin just met a wonderful person on Omegle, and hey, he isn't opposed to internet friendships. But his new roommate is going to make his freshman year an absolute nightmare, his RA is just a bit too excited about things, and the people on his floor are just a bit more than strange. How on earth is he going to get through this without completely shutting down.


You're chatting with a random stranger on Omegle.

You and the stranger both like JohnLock.

You: Hello. I have this prompt that I have wanted to work with for a bit. Do you mind if I start?

Stranger: Straight to the good stuff sounds good, as long as I can be Sherlock. I'm ALWAYS Sherlock.

You: I normally would not mind; however, this prompt is written for me to begin as Sherlock. If you would like, I could find a new conversation partner.

Stranger: No that's fine, I suppose being John will be a nice learning experience for me.

You: Excellent! Then I will begin in a moment.

You: Sherlock never understood the pleasantries that people insisted upon. They were so indirect and unnecessary, but yet here he was in the midst of John's family carrying on, acting happy, and most surprisingly not regretting it. When John had told him that his parents had wanted to meet his new flat mate, Sherlock was repulsed. He wanted nothing to do with John's family. He was not even exactly sure what meeting one's family entailed. Was it some form of romantic agreement, or an expression of close friendship? But against everything that he told himself on that day three weeks ago, here he was talking to Mrs. Watson about the growing patterns of ordinary house plants over a plate of spaghetti.

Stranger: (Next time I expect something with far more action) John smiled over at Sherlock, who was totally having a good time and would definitely hear about it later that evening. Sherlock knew far too many things about ordinary houseplants, that was for sure, but John's mom seemed to be having a good time so he didn't mind. "Sherlock, wasn't there a case that you solved that involved some sort of houseplant being present on a man's jacket?" John started rolling a meatball around on his plate, "It was aloe Vera I believe, right?" He smiled again, "You should have seen it mum, he was stomping around the flat yelling 'THE PLANT' at the very top of his lungs"

You: Sherlock scowled at that, but figured he could play along, "Ah, but you fail to mention that your response was an angry, 'What bloody plant, you lunatic?'" Sherlock smirked at the disappointed look in John's mother's face. Perhaps that should not make him happy, so he lets up on the smirk, just a little though.

Stranger: (Aww shit. Sorry but my dads up my ass. Can I give you my email maybe so that we can keep going? You seem like you aren't a total loser like the rest of the people on this site)

You: You are with your dad? Sorry that is irrelevant. Yea, exchanging emails is fine. I will give you the one I have set up for rp purposes. It is J.101010  And thank you, I suppose, you do not seem like a total loser either.

You conversation partner has disconnected

Edwin looked at his screen as the fine black print appeared. Well, at least he got to rp for a little while. He looked around his dorm room and sighed. Moving in two days early wasn't exactly the best plan he had ever had, but at least he got first pick of the furniture. He had this nervous feeling in his gut. He wasn't exactly sure what college was going to be like, especially since he didn't really experience much of a real high school. But he kept a positive outlook and figured that it would be fun so long as he and his roommate got along well. Hopefully it wasn't going to be a problem for whoever moved into the room that their roommate was only 17 and starting on the credits for his junior year. Edwin did look a little old for his age though, so maybe he could just avoid the subject and not have to bring it up till the point where it wouldn't matter anymore.

KNOCK

Edwin jumped and looked at the plain wooden door that led to the hallway, "Yes?"

"Hey yea, this is kinda my room and my hands are terribly and obnoxiously full and I would really like a rescuer."

Edwin smiled; he never really thought that his roommate would move in early as well. Perhaps he wouldn't be as lonely as he figured. His roommate seemed outgoing enough already. Edwin opened the door to see a relatively small... boy... the kid couldn't have been older than Edwin. He was at least six inches shorter than Edwin and far thinner with large brown eyes that didn't quite fit his face. Overall Edwin thought that he was actually rather adorable, but really needed to grow into his skin. He was carrying three large duffel bags and had a large box set on the floor behind him, "Hello, it is nice to meet you. I took the bottom bunk, I hope that is okay."

The younger boy smirked and started moving forward, "Yea that's cool, great even, I don't view myself as a bottom at all. Name is Tony. Last name isn't important. Are you British? You sound British," By this point he had his bags flung onto the empty desk, now his, and was dragging the box in.

Edwin was taken back by his initial comment, but he brushed it aside, he had always heard that Americans could be a bit more crude humored, "Again, it is nice to meet you Tony, my name is Edwin Jarvis and yes, I am from the UK. London specifically."

Tony started taking a large screen out of his box and sat it onto the desk, followed by an Xbox and a very nice laptop, "Cool, I'm gonna call you Jarvis. Is that cool? It had better be, 'cuz Jarvis sounds way better than Alan or whatever you said," He huff and starts connecting all of this electronics. Not really paying any mind to Edwin's reaction.

"Well, let me know if you need any help with anything. I already have coke and sprite in the fridge, if you want any. I bought plenty so help yourself. I am just going to tumble for a while."

"Oh my god you tumble?" The boy looked up with a reserved look in his eyes, which seemed weird given his tone of voice, "Please tell me you aren't some ridiculous fangirl that swoons over Sherlock Holmes fanfiction as if your life depended upon it," He looked at Edwin briefly as his face started to redden, "Oh God! You are aren't you? I bet you roleplay on Omegle too like some weirdo," He looks Edwin up and down as he gets a disgusted look on his face, "And that comment earlier about not being a bottom, that was a complete joke, I'm not gay, and besides I'm probably way too young for you." Tony flung back around and continued setting up his things.

"I'm only seventeen."

Tony tensed up and looked back over his shoulder, "Okay, so now I have to worry about you jumping me at night? Just great, I should tell my dad. He could get me out of this. On second thought scratch that, I don't want him anywhere near this. And I don't want you," he gestured to his body, "anywhere near this either."

This was not how Edwin imagined this going at all, "No, I do not want you," He stuttered to correct himself, "I am also not gay, alright?"

Tony whipped back around and glared at Edwin, his eyes losing their shielded look and reverting to just angry, "Yea, right. I may have actually believed you if you would have defending my accusation with a 'Whoa I'm not gay, okay bro?' instead of 'I am fucking seventeen' asshole. Your wonderful British charisma seems to fail you." He grabbed his laptop and started heading for the door, yelling as he left, "I try using some contractions you asshat."

Edwin sat back at his desk, opened up Tumblr and made a very short blog post.

Fuck. My. Life.

Tony was not happy.

Why couldn't he have gotten some normal roommate that he had nothing in common with? Why did he have to get some cute British fanboy that was the answer to everything Tony had ever wanted in a friend? He came to college hoping his roommate would be someone who wouldn't let him fall into his bad habits, he needed someone who would help shape him into what his dad wanted. But this— Edwin was it? He was definitely not it.

Tony sat down in the floor lounge and fumed. What was he going to do? He couldn't be honest with Jarvis, but he didn't really have it in him to hate the guy.

"You are the Stark boy aren't you? I heard you yelling at your new roommate, is there anything I can help with?" Tony looked up to see a very large upperclassman with his hair pulled back out of his face, "I am Thor, your RA, and I would like you to know that I am glad to offer assistance."

He didn't need assistance, he needed his father's name to stop looming over him everywhere he went, "Yea well, I don't need any, Thor," the name tasted odd on his tongue, "What kind of a name is Thor anyway? Are your parents insane?"

The RA's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the younger boy, "I like my name, and you should be a bit more respectful," He glanced down the hall where Tony's door was being closed quietly, "and I don't mean only to me."

Tony scowled, opened up his laptop and stared at the screen. Thor huffed and went down the hall to where Edwin was staying and eventually was let into the room. Whatever, it wasn't like Tony was going back in there anytime soon. He opened up Tumblr and started scrolling through his dash. It was amazing how easily it always seemed to cheer him up to just sit and waste his life away in front of a computer. After about a half hour of Tumbling, Tony felt relaxed enough to open up a blank email and start typing:

To: J.101010

From: 

Subject: JohnLock rp

Dear Stranger,

Sorry about today, my relationship with my dad isn't the greatest. I didn't want him to see what I was doing. You understand right?

I figured we could start a google doc for rp stuff since we both use gmail. It updates in real time so that'll be nice. Maybe if we get going we could post some stuff on Tumblr? I fucking love that site. It fuels everything that shouldn't be fueled in my life.

Oh and by the way, I liked your Sherlock for what I saw of him, but I'm way to snarky to play John, so maybe we could switch?

I look forward to hearing from you!

-Stranger

P.S. I'm not a little kid living with my parents in case you were wondering, I'm in college. Today was just move in day and I had to tolerate my father.

Also contractions are your friends =)

Tony smiled slightly. He always felt guilty for doing things his father would disapprove of, but he wanted to have some fun. Even if he couldn't really tell anyone about his interests, he always had good, old stranger. Almost instantly, the computer blinked with an alert for a new email:

From: J.101010

Subject: Re: JohnLock rp

Stranger,

You are the second person today to comment on my use of contractions. Perhaps it is a problem. By the way, thank you for contacting me so soon. Today was not the best of days.

And yes, you can be Sherlock from now on. I would make a better John anyway.

If I may, would you like to talk about your father? I know that I am a complete stranger, but perhaps you need someone who is far away so that you do not have to worry about things being said.

Also, a Google Doc is a great idea. I will set one up for us so that we can continue our rp when we are both free.

-Stranger

P.S. I just moved into college too! Is this your first year?

A real smile broadened out onto the sixteen year old's face. Yes, he could always count on good, old stranger.


End file.
